Impossible to love
by evafan89
Summary: Galleria and Chanel lose each other. Can they find their way back? CG Implied... do not read if that is not your thing... you've been warned
1. Prologue

Title: Impossible to Love

Author: Evafan89

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own any of the characters of Cheetah Girls. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

Summary: Galleria and Chanel lose each other. Can they find their way back?

Galleria Garibaldi felt her heart break and snap in half as she watched her best friend Chanel walk away with Marisol. She knew it wasn't even the fact that she was madly in love with her best friend that was causing her heart to break. It broke because she realized at that moment that the cheetah girls weren't going to last forever ever. That thought had never passed through her mind before. Not even at their near break up in their freshman year. Galleria had always held this hope that they would last forever. Now she realized that only a diamond would last forever. Galleria looked down at the sheet music in her hand and realized that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get the others back to the music. Galleria had made a promise to Chanel and now that she didn't care about that promise Galleria decided she didn't care either.

"It's over," Galleria sighed as she walked back to the house.

Her plan had been to call her Father and just get on the next plane to go home. But just as always her plan didn't exactly work out the way it was supposed to. Just as she walked into her room her Mother walked in as well.

"I saw you come in," Dorthea told her daughter, "What's wrong?"

Dorthea sat on Galleria's bed when Galleria didn't say anything and motioned for her to sit down as well.

"What's going on with you?" Dorthea asked again when her daughter failed to say anything.

Galleria sighed and told her Mother what had been going on with the Cheetah Girls and she had realized that they seemed to be over. Dorthea listened as her daughter rambled on about how the others were doing everything but enjoy the music like Galleria herself was. She talked about how Dorinda had found someone who enjoyed dancing as much as she did, how Chanel had found a friend who spoke Spanish as well, and how Aqua had found herself in heaven working on fashion drawings. Dorthea had always been perceptive and she had only enhanced this skill when she had Galleria. She could tell when her daughter was skirting around what was really bothering her. Dorthea knew that right now her daughter was telling her everything but what was really bothering her.

"I know you Galleria," Dorthea told her daughter, "I know that's not all that's bothering you."

Galleria froze. She wondered if her Mother knew how much she loved Chanel. How she couldn't stop thinking about her fellow cheetah? She wondered if her Mom would be shocked and disgusted if she ever found out how Galleria liked Chanel as more then a friend or if she would be happy for Galleria. It wasn't as if anything would ever come from her feelings. Chanel was slipping away as a friend as it was. She had found herself a new Spanish-speaking friend in the form of Marisol. Why did she need Galleria anymore? Galleria chose her words very carefully so that her mom wouldn't discover her true feelings for her best friend.

"I made a promise to Chanel that I would do everything I could to keep the cheetah girls together. Now she has Marisol and it seems as if she doesn't care about us anymore. If Tia does move here when she marries Luc she'll have Marisol and forget all about us," Galleria explained to her Mother quietly.

Dorthea pulled her daughter into her arms. She didn't know what to say to make her daughter feel better. She knew there was more to the story then was being said, but she knew better then to pester Galleria for answers. Galleria would come to her when the time was right. Though Dorthea had a funny feeling she knew the deeper reason for what had Galleria so upset.

"She's your best friend," Dorthea told her daughter after a moment of silence, "You've been best friends since you were divas in diapers. How could she choose someone she met over someone who's almost like her sister?"

"I don't know how," replied Galleria, "But she has."

"It'll be okay," Dorthea, told her daughter, "You'll see."

"I hope you're right Mom," Galleria sighed, "I hope your right."

Dorinda had just gotten back from her lunch date with Joaquin and she needed to find Galleria to talk about what had happened. But when she arrived at Galleria's bedroom door she was just in time to hear Galleria telling her Mom about how she had made a promise to Chanel but Chanel didn't seem to be interested anymore. Dorinda realized that Galleria was afraid that the Cheetah Girls were over. Besides the near scare during their freshman year the Cheetah girls had remained strong. Dorinda knew that if she didn't do something and quick the Cheetah Girls were going to be over. Dorinda first called Aqua and told her she needed to come back to the Vila before she went off in search of Chanel. She wasn't able to get Chanel on her cell phone and soon found it was because Chanel had left her cell phone in the house. It took Dorinda ten minutes before she found Chanel sitting by the fountain singing in Spanish with Marisol.

"Chanel I need to talk to you," Dorinda told her.

"Sure," Chanel said before she told Marisol be back after she talked to Dorinda.

By the time they got back to the house Aqua had just gotten back.

"What's wrong Doe? Why'd you throw up the Cheetah Distress Signal?" Aqua asked.

Dorinda didn't know how to tell them that they had been neglecting their friend and if they didn't change she was going to leave breaking up the Cheetah girls forever. Dorinda told them to sit down before she said anything.

"I know that Barcelona has been an adventure for each of us. But we've forgotten why we came here in the first place," Dorinda told them, "Chanel the only reason we're even here is because Galleria was determined not to let you believe the Cheetah Girls would ever split up. Now you're off with that Marisol girl all the time and ditching Galleria who was only trying to be there for you? I know your scared, but Galleria was here way before Marisol ever was."

A part of Chanel knew that Dorinda was speaking the truth, but the other part was too afraid to face Galleria and deal with her true feelings for her fellow cheetah. She hated the fact that Dorinda was calling her on how bad of a friend she had become when she had already known it. She may not have seen it at the time, but subconsciously she had always known that she was only pushing Galleria away from her every time she hung out with Marisol. Chanel stood and raced for the door.

"Chanel," Dorinda and Aqua yelled after her.

Chanel didn't care as she raced out of the house. She didn't even bother going to find Marisol. Chanel was too angry to deal with Marisol at the moment. Now every time she thought of Marisol she could only feel angry at herself. She hated that she couldn't deal with the fact that she was in love with her best friend. It wasn't like Galleria would run away and freak if she ever found out. Galleria wasn't the type of person to push her friends away for being different. Though it would be a little weird at first if Galleria didn't feel the same way as Chanel, but at least their friendship would be safe. But Chanel couldn't force herself to face this fear of rejection. She had seen so much heartbreak for her own Mother and she didn't want that for herself. It would be even worse if Galleria didn't want her and abandoned her because she was her best friend. Chanel found herself in the garden. She didn't realize that Luc was there until after he cleared his throat.

"Hey Luc," Chanel said as she brought her legs up to her chest.

Luc watched Chanel for a moment before he took a seat next to her on the swing. He had known Chanel for almost two years now and he had learned her different emotions. It wasn't even from her talking to Luc. Luc understood why she never had come to him with problems. He was the new man in her Mother's life and Chanel was just afraid that he would leave like the rest of them. Now it was his change to show Chanel that he wasn't going to abandon them.

"I know that I'm not the best person you would like to speak to right now," Luc began, "But I just thought I'd let you know that you can talk to me whenever you would like to."

Chanel looked up at look and saw that he was concerned for her. It was the first moment throughout her mom's entire relationship with him that she could see he did actually care for them. Or maybe it was just the first time throughout the first two years that she was ready to accept that he could actually care for them. It as also going to be the first time that Chanel was talking to someone that wasn't Galleria or her Mom about problems she had. But since her problem was about Galleria and her Mom was off doing something else she guessed that Luc was the only other option. She was too mad at Dorinda and Aqua to go see them. Even though she knew they were only trying to help.

"I think I lost Galleria," Chanel told Luc quietly.

"Why do you think that? You two are as tight as two cheetahs can be," Luc told her.

"We were," Chanel sighed, "I just was afraid and I pushed her away when she needed me the most. I needed, correction I need her too."

"There's your answer," Luc told her.

Chanel was confused. None of her problems had ever been solved this fast before in the history of Chanel having a life. It couldn't have been that easy or she would have thought of a solution before her talk with Luc.

"What's the answer" Chanel exclaimed not seeing what Luc was trying to get at.

Luc could only smile at his future daughter. It made him so happy that she was going to him for advice over a problem that she was having. For so long he thought that she had hated her, but now he saw that she was just afraid. It was just that Chanel was afraid that Luc would hurt her Mom, but Luc saw that she was afraid to be hurt by him.

"You just said it yourself Chanel. You need Galleria just as much as she needs you. So go to her and tell her that," Luc told her as he urged her off the swing.

Chanel was filled with renewed hope and energy. She almost ran across the garden but stopped just before she left it. It had just occurred to her that Luc had figured out her secret. Chanel could only look at look questioning how he had figured out the secret that she hadn't told anyone. Luc only just smiled knowingly without saying a word.

"Thanks," Chanel told him with a small smile before she ran off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's impossible  
It's impossible to love you   
If you don't let me know what you're feeling  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need  
If you're always hidin' from me

Even after the talk with her mother Galleria still wasn't so sure that she was needed. Her best friend had found a new friend and they had been spending so much time together lately. Marisol had slowly replaced Galleria even though she had been the one there for Chanel since they were divas in diapers as Chanel put it. Galleria couldn't find the strength to stick around and on love her best friend when obviously she wasn't needed anymore. Galleria packed her bag quietly so that no one would know she was leaving. She didn't want to cause a fuss and she didn't want anyone to try to stop her from leaving. Galleria had made up her mind.

I don't know what hurts you

I just, I wanna make it right

Cos boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind

Galleria had been trying to figure out what her best friend wanted from her. Before the trip Chanel had made Galleria promise her that no matter what happened the Cheetah Girls would never split up. Galleria had done everything she could to keep that from happening. But no matter what she did lately Chanel just kept getting annoyed. Their dream for the Cheetah Girls was to get a record deal and to move on to being big. The contest was their chance. It was an international contest and they had been able to enter even after the deadline had passed with an audition on the telephone. Now if that wasn't luck Galleria didn't know what was. But now everyone was off in their own direction and Chanel wasn't even with the Cheetah Girls. She was too busy hanging out with Marisol and learning Marisol's music. Galleria was tired of doing things that went unnoticed from her fellow cheetah. She had wrote, what she thought was, the best song she had ever written. Not one person even wanted to hear it. She knew it would have been the one for the contest but the contest was over for them. Galleria knew it was over for her at least. The Cheetahs were down one. She wondered if they would even notice that she had left. She wondered if Chanel would even care that she had left.

It's impossible

Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you

This way

It's impossible

Oh baby it's impossible

If you making' it this way

Galleria tossed the last of her things into the suitcase and closed the cheetah print luggage. It was the last reminder she had of everything she was leaving behind. She knew she was making the right choice but it didn't hurt any less for Galleria to leave behind everything she loved. She had called her Father and he had arranged for a flight back to the States for her. She had explained to her Father everything that happened. He even promised not to tell her Mother which had surprised her. It wasn't as if she would be home by herself long. Her Father was returning from Japan in just a week.

Impossible to make it easy

If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard

How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby

If you're always, always putin' up your guard

Before Galleria left she tossed the sheet music to the new song she had written on the bed. It was her own way of letting them know that she had left. On the top of the music she wrote one solitary word. Goodbye. The music floated across the bed and as she watched it her eyes landed on a picture of her with the Cheetah's. She couldn't help but notice Chanel in the picture and how happy they all looked.

"Why do you have to make it so hard? Why can't you let me in again?" Galleria demanded the picture.

This is not a circus

So don't you play me for a clown

How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down

"I'm not going to run around trying to make you happy if you can't even appreciate that I'm only doing it for you," Galleria told the picture, "You say I'm controlling, but I'm only being a good friend who doesn't break her promises."

It's impossible

Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you

This way

It's impossible

Oh baby it's impossible

If you making' it this way

Galleria flipped the picture over so she wouldn't feel eyes watch her as she left her room for the last time. She was leaving Barcelona and nothing was going to stop her now. She placed her suitcase on the ground and wheeled it over to the door. After making sure no one was out there who could stop her before she left the room without even one last look behind. She met the cab she had called out on the streets and soon she was on her way to the airport. Her Barcelona trip was over and as she neared the airport the only thought she had was that of the last time she had seen Chanel. She thought about how angry Chanel was with her for trying so hard. She knew that if she hadn't left she would have lost Chanel forever. Though she knew she probably already had anyway.

Chanel raced from the garden to Galleria's room hoping to catch Galleria before she did anything stupid. When she reached her room she didn't see Galleria anywhere. She figured that she was with her Mother somewhere but when she saw the music sheets on the bed and the picture of all of them knocked over on the bed she knew deep down that something wasn't right. She quickly searched all the drawers and found that everything of Galleria's was gone.

"This is all my fault," Chanel cried, "Why couldn't I have just faced what I felt?"

She backed out of the room trying to keep the tears at bay that threatened to leak out of her eyes. She had to tell someone that Galleria was gone. Maybe there was still something that could be done. The phone rang and Chanel quickly grabbed it before anyone else could answer. It might be Galleria for all Chanel knew. She wasn't so lucky it was only Galleria's Father.

"Tio! Galleria's gone," Chanel exclaimed into the phone without saying hello.

"I know," he said, "Her flight is tonight at ten…"

After hearing the time she dropped the phone and ran out of the room. She still had a couple of hours to catch up to Galleria before she left the country to go back home. She still had time to make Galleria see how sorry she was. Chanel could only hope that she wasn't too late. Chanel spotted Luc outside and ran up to him.

"I need you to take me to the airport," Chanel told him, "Galleria is leaving and it's all my fault. I have to stop her."

Luc nodded and ushered into his car. They were out of the driveway and headed towards the airport in a matter of minutes. Chanel sat impatiently as they drove to the airport hoping they would get there in time to stop Galleria from leaving.

Luc glanced over at his future daughter and saw the turmoil in her eyes. He knew that she blamed herself for driving Galleria away. He only hoped that they were able to reach the airport before Galleria's plane left. He knew that if they didn't that Chanel's heart would just shatter. He wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened. Luc called in all the favors that he had to get a clear way to the airport. Depending on when Galleria left Luc might have a chance to arrive there before her. He was going to anything for Chanel to keep her from being heart broken.


End file.
